


Could You Possibly Not Do That?

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Smut, lab, plain smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz and Jemma get frisky in the lab





	Could You Possibly Not Do That?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut. So please give me some feed back on what i could do better or what i did well :)

“Could you possibly not do that?”

Jemma furrowed her brows and looked up from the slides she had been examining. “What are you talking about?” She asked Fitz who was standing at the table behind her.

“You know… Bending over like that.” Fitz blushed and looked back down at the new hand he was working on for Coulson. Both of them were working late into the night. They were the last people in the lab.

“What?” Jemma scoffed with a giggle.

“It’s distracting when you stick you bum out like that!” Fitz pointed the tool he was using in the direction of her backside.

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep it professional in the lab.” Jemma shook her head and returned to the desk before her.

“Jemma I’m serious! Can’t you just sit down?”

“I’ve been sitting down all day Fitz. I’d like to stand for a while,” Jemma said as she rolled her eyes. But as she continued to lean over her desk she heard the sound of Fitz’s shoes moving towards her. She turned and expected to see Fitz with a very annoyed expression. But instead she found something very different.

Fitz’s blue eyes were dark with desire, as he looked down at her with his mouth slightly ajar. He took her shoulders gently in his hands so he could turn her to face him.

Jemma shuddered under his gaze. “Fitz,” she breathed. “Remember we agreed to keep the lab sacred. It’s our work place.” However, she wanted nothing more than to have his lips on hers. The way he was looking at her was absolutely maddening.

Fitz seemed to be reading her mind, because the next second his lips captured hers and his tongue was in her mouth. She groaned as his hands gripped her ass pulling her against him. “I guess sometimes I just can’t control myself around you,” Fitz breathed against her neck as he planted searing kisses on her skin.

“Not always a bad thing,” Jemma sighed with a giggle. She raised her leg against his indicating what she wanted.

Fitz was more than willing to comply. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up onto her desk. His hands then began traveling up the back of her shirt.

“We shouldn’t,” Jemma protested as Fitz began pulling at her belt. But as his hands moved between her legs her head fell back. “But no one’s around, so I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Fitz chuckled as Jemma locked her legs around his hips and began tugging at his shirt. She pulled it from his pants and began to undo his buttons as hastily as she could. He helped her pull the shirt off him and then her lips began trailing along his chest.

“Jemma,” he said in almost a whine.

“Fitz,” she breathed in reply as he pushed his hips against her middle.

“Hey Fitzsimmons do you want to- Oh my god!”

They froze and turned to see Hunter and Daisy standing wide eyed in the doorway. Both of their mouths were open in horror. Daisy clapped a hand to her eyes and Hunter started laughing as he looked down at the floor.

“Daisy was going to ask if you two wanted to come get a drink with us,” Hunter said awkwardly laughing and doing his best not to look up. “But I’m guessing you two have other plans, so we’ll leave you to it.”

And with that their friends turned and scurried from the lab and back out down the hall. Jemma could hear their giggles as they walked away.

Fitz turned to stare at her, his face full of embracement. “Well, that was awkward.” His head fell to rest against her shoulder.

Wrapping one arm around his neck, Jemma used her other hand to cup his face and bring his eyes back up to hers. “Yes it was. But they’re gone now.”

“Maybe we should stop?” Fitz asked raising his eyebrows looking hopeful.

Jemma flashed him a devilish grin. “Oh, but I’m afraid I just can’t control myself around you.” Jemma’s hand fell from his face and moved over his chest. “So I guess it’s too late to turn back now.”

Fitz snickered moving to take her lips again. Then he leaned back ever so slightly. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to keep going. But we should probably head to the bunk… Just in case.”

Jemma nodded with a grin. She and Fitz then quickly scurried back to their room being careful not to be spotted by anyone. They were over taken with fits of giggles as the door closed behind them and they fell onto their bed.

They easily moved into a position where Jemma lay on her back and Fitz knelt between her legs. Fitz began tugging at Jemma’s sweater. She lifted her arms so he could remove it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Fitz moaned as he looked down at her breasts that were covered by her dark blue lacey bra.

“Are you just talking to my breast, or is the rest of me included as well?”

Fitz looked up at her face and laughed. “I mean you’re boobs are great, but all of you is beautiful.”

Jemma ran her hands over Fitz’s bare chest grazing his nipples as she did. “You’re pretty great yourself.”

She saw Fitz shutter before he dove down to claim her lips as his fingers undid the clasp of her bra. Jemma lifted her body into Fitz feeling his growing erection against her thigh.

“Oh god, Jemma,” Fitz groaned.

“Fitz hurry please, I can’t wait much longer.”

As he had in the lab Fitz did as she wanted. He hastily removed the rest of his clothes with her help, and then he helped her out her jeans and underwear.

Then he was pushing inside her. Jemma cried out, “Fitz!”

“What do you need?” Fitz asked breathing against her neck. He pressed more kisses on her clavicle as his thrusts began to find a rhythm.

“Don’t stop,” Jemma whispered. “Go deep Fitz. I want us to be as close as possible.”

So he did. Fitz lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder to get a better angle at her entrance. This caused both of them to hum with pleasure.

“I’m so close.”

“Me too,” Fitz grunted. “Come on Jemma. I’ve got you.”

Jemma wrapped her arms and legs around Fitz and held on tight. His speed was increasing and as it did she grew closer and closer to her climax. But then Fitz’s fabulous fingers roamed down between her legs. They found her clit and began to massage it.

Jemma grabbed Fitz’s hair as she called out his name. She was sure if there was anyone else in the base, they heard her. But right now she didn’t care. Her whole body shook and her body tensed.

Fitz, even after her orgasm was over, continued to dive inside her wetness. Soon he followed with his own orgasm. She loved watching his face as it fill with pleasure. Once he finished Fitz slumped on top of her. He was about to move off and out of her, but Jemma’s hands held him in place.

“No,” whispered Jemma. “Just stay here for a bit, please. I like being connected.”

“Are you sure? Am I not crushing you?” Fitz asked breathing heavily.

She nodded vigorously as her arms locked around him. Jemma liked having him like this. She felt protected like this. After everything they had been through, it was wonderful to be connected in one of the most intimate ways possible.

“I wish we could just stay like this forever,” Fitz whispered in her ear.

Jemma smiled and ran slow kisses along his stubbly jaw. “I do too.”


End file.
